Someone Like You
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: "Please 'Mione, love me how I love you." "Are you even sure that you love me? Why would you love an ugly, stupid mudblood like me?" "Why Not?" One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't mind Hermione and Ron, that couple has grown on me. I don't know if this should be one shot or if I should just continue it. It is all up to you my darling readers :) Enjoy!**

**Someone Like You**

"How could you do this Hermione? I have been here for you since first year. "How could you do this?" Ron shouted, hurt appearing on his face.

"I did it because the one time I needed you most, you weren't there," Hermione cried tears streaming down her face.

"Please 'Mione, love me how I love you." said Ron tears in his eyes.

"Are you even sure you love me?" Hermione cried. "Why would you love an ugly, stupid mudblood like me," said Hermione, her voice trembling as she avoided his gaze.

"Why not?" said Ron giving her a dazzling smile, as he pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Yes Ron, why not?

**A/N: What did you think? All you need to do is press the pretty little button that have the letters: R-EV-I-E-W hmm I wonder what it stands for ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you dear reviewers, ****roxanneluanne123**** and ****guest**** I deeply appreciate it :) you two are ninjas. Now as for you who are reading this and have not reviewed you can not only be the little ninja reader but the little ninja reader/reviewer isn't that special? xD Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Ever since that moment together in the room of requirement, Hermione and Ron have been avoiding each other. You would think after that moment filled with intimacy they would show some kind of affection towards each other. However they wanted to meet again, but of course one emotion ruled over, fear. They were scared of what would happen if they met again, if they wouldn't have the same feelings toward each other. Finally, Ron did something, he wrote a letter to the girl of his dreams.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You are beautiful,_

_When will I get to meet you?_

_You are the girl of my dreams, you make my life complete._

_I cannot wait to see you again._

_-You Know Who_

Without out a second thought of his letter he sent Pigwidgeon off.

"Hey Hermione, there is an owl here for you," Parvarti called while filing her nails.

"Okay thanks Parvarti," said Hermione smiling as she walked out of the bathroom. As Hermione started to read a gasp escaped her mouth, which formed into a smile.

"Oh Hermione, who is this love letter from," said Parvarti smiling cheekily and wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know who," Hermione smiled chuckling slightly.

"You know who! Voldemort!?" Parvarti gasped. "Huh for a guy who does not want muggleborns in the wizarding world, he has an odd way of showing it. I wonder if he sent every muggleborn a love letter. Ol' Voldy has a heart! Voldy and 'Mione sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S- ugh that is a revolting image I am going to stop now," said Parvarti laughing.

"I seriously doubt that Lord Voldemort sent this letter to me, all it says is You Know Who." Hermione said chuckling.

"Oh mystery guy, are you going to write him back?"

"Of course I am going to write him back he is my mystery lover."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you know who this person is and I demand you to tell me." Parvarti said shaking her friend.

"I am sorry Parvarti but that information is confidential," said Hermione supporting a cheeky smile.

"What's that potion called that causes you to inform the truth to everyone present? Veraseem, veritaseem, oh right veritaserum." Parvarti cackled.

"I will be going now," called Hermione while rushing out of the sixth year Gryffindor dormitories'.

"Hermione!" Parvarti shouted while hearing Hermione laugh as she walked out of the portrait hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OHMYGOODNESS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO ****SUPER ****SORRY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT I WILL CONTINUE. A heads up for the future of this story, it will be 3 to 5 chapters, with each one having at least 500- 1000 words. The reviewer's awesomeness will be acknowledged in the A/N at the end of the chapter. **

**Someone like You**

**Chapter Three**

It was midnight when Hermione had finally reached the courage to write Ron back. The main reason was because she wanted to see her mystery lover once more, and the other was because having Parvarti pester her with owls even when she wasn't in the same dormitory was not her idea of fun. The good thing was that Pigwidgeon was still in Hermione's room.

'_Dear You-Know-Who,_

_I think that it would be absolutely delightful if we met once again. I am thinking at this time we could congregate together in the Room of Requirement? Bring Harry's cloak, with my Head Girl privileges I can convince all of the prefects that are patrolling tonight that I am patrolling as well. _

_Love,_

'_The Mystery Girl'_

Hermione sent the owl off without a second thought. Shortly after, she received an owl from none other than Ronald Weasley.

'_Dear Mystery Girl,_

_Right now is great. I will be putting my robes over top of my sleepwear and I suggest you do the same. Wandering around the Hogwarts Castle in your pajamas is a bit wearisome. Also, being Head Boy has its advantages and disadvantages, comparable to being Head Girl. _

_Love,_

_You-Know-Who_

Hermione smiled at his letter and continued to dress herself.

Back in the Head Boy's dormitory Ron was dressing himself as well. Not wanting to go and retrieve Harry's cloak from the Seventh Year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory, Ron simply summoned it and exclaimed triumphantly when it soared through the door. Imagine the shock for stray Hogwarts students that were wandering the halls to have a silky piece of nothing smooth across their face. As Ron was journeying to the seventh floor, Hermione was just leaving her dormitory. She descended her way out of the Heads Common Room and like Ron, journeyed her way to the Room of Requirement.

He had now approached the outside of the entrance, and had started to think, _'I need to find a special room to be with Hermione. I need to find a special room to be with Hermione. I need to find a special room to be with Hermione.'_

Alas, the doors appeared. There he stood, a small round table covered in a white tablecloth. Two chairs were on each end, the walls were painted shining gold with crimson banners hung around the walls. A black grand piano was hidden in the corner. Suddenly a house elf appeared holding two plates of lasagna and a bottle of fire whiskey; Ron looked around once more and saw a queen sized four poster bed in one of the corners.

All of the sudden the doors opened and Hermione was in the doorway. Hermione was glowing, she was beaming with happiness. Her curly locks were pulled back in a ponytail, and a few stray strands were framing her face. Hermione's Gryffindor robes were barely covering her nightwear, her shiny Head Girl badge pinned to her robes.

"Wow," smiled Ron.

"Hi, I didn't think you would come," Hermione smiled back while giving Ron a hug.

"Why wouldn't I want to see my mystery girl?" said Ron looking at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"When I got that first letter, I was in the Gryffindor girls' common room; it was only Parvarti and I occupying it. She wondered who it was from that could make me smile as big as I did when I read that letter. I being my cheeky self said you know who and she thought that I meant Voldemort," laughed Hermione.

"Voldemort sending my girl a love letter? Well he has to go through me; it will most likely be easy. Although Ol' Voldy is dead, he still could become a ghost." Ron smirked.

"Your girl?" Hermione said smirking back.

"Of course. Hermione Granger the most beautiful, brave, and smart girl on the planet, is my girlfriend," said Ron pulling Hermione closer to him.

"You don't even know how much that means to me. You are absolutely amazing Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione said looking up into his eyes.

"You sound shocked," said Ron locking their eyes together.

"You never cease to amaze me. Through the years you drove me absolutely insane, especially sixth year," smiled Hermione.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mhm."

"In first year when I called you a know-it-all why did it affect you so?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I was bullied at the Muggle School I went to because of all of the accidental magic. I was called a freak and many other harming words. Now when I got to Hogwarts where all of the other children did accidental magic, I thought it would all end. From Malfoy's bullying to the rest of the Slytherin's I was still different, it killed me inside. From the moment I met you, I had a small crush. You didn't care what other people said, you had over- achieving older brothers and you wouldn't let them define you, the list goes on. Well imagine your crush; the person you thought was amazing calling you something harmful. When I became yours and Harry's best friend, and you both made me feel so amazing that made me have even stronger feelings, for you of course."

"Wow. Hermione whatever I did to harm you through the years, I am so sorry. I cannot even describe how sorry I feel right now. You are mine Hermione always have and always will be. I love you," Ron said brushing away a fallen teardrop on her face, and gazing at her with a sincere smile.

"You don't know how much that means to me," smiled Hermione happy tears streaming down her face.

"My love for you is so true, I mean, where would I find someone like you?"

**A/N: Okay I hoped you like this chapter, I plan to have at least either 3 to 5 chapters or 5-10 it just depends on my ideas for this story and what it put in each chapter. Anyway review thanks next,**

**Guest: Aww thank you :) I appreciate your enthusiasm**

**BlueDragon22: I am glad that you like it :)**

**Guest: I am glad that you like it as well :)**

**Roxanneluanne123: cute stories are my favourite :) **


End file.
